The present invention relates to a teaching system, and more particularly to the combination of a question-answer book and separate answer display.
The present invention utilizes an answer retrieval system for independently retrieving correct answers from questions or informational requests set forth in the book, for example, in educational books for children which might be related to subjects of math, grammar, history, geography, mystery, etc.